Delena post 4x09
by DEstiny4eva
Summary: Elena misses Damon as he sent her away from the lake house. In this story the sire bond is broken as Damon does what the witch told him to do and sends Elena away... tell me what you think. One shot :) xx


Elena's POV

_Dear Diary,_

_He did it he actually made me go away and not just that he told to forget about him to forget my love for him. He broke the sire bond, as glad as I am that it's broken, I feel weird, incomplete like a part of me is missing, gone, shattered and I know exactly why because Damon is my other half, my soul mate. Speaking of I've been avoiding Stefan he called me a few times and sent me some texts but I ignored all of it. Why? Because he's hoping that I will fall at his feet and go back to being 'epic 'with him. Now that I think about it he's being borderline possessive of me and I hate it. _

_I tried calling Damon but he's acting like I don't exist. I've left him a few voice mails telling him that I love him and that if he needed time I would give it to him that I would wait for him because for me he's it, for me it will always be Damon._

I had a shower and got ready for school. Uhh school, I would have no choice but to talk to Stefan considering he's in most if not all of my classes.

I got to school and started to put things in my locker. I saw Bonnie walking up to me "hey 'Lena" she greeted "hey Bon" I answered back.

"How are things?" "Good I guess, have you heard from Jeremy?" I was anxious to know how he was doing with all this hunter stuff. "Yeah the urges to kill vampires are getting better; in fact he called to tell me that he and Damon would be coming back sometime this week" Damon was coming back I could barely contain the excitement "thank god it's getting kinda lonely around the house" '_brrr brrr'_ the bell for first class went off. As Bonnie and I headed off to math.

_Note: I can't be bothered writing their school day nothing interesting happened._

* * *

I got home finally after school; I went in, dumped my bags on the floor and went straight to my room. I lay down on the bed with my eyes closed and sighed. "Damon I wish you were here" I thought out loud. I felt someone's presence next to me suddenly. I didn't move, as I felt it get closer I suddenly jumped up and bared my fangs at the intruder.

"Whoa easy tigress" it was **him** he was here

"Damon!" I jumped up into his arms and squeezed him tight in my arms. I felt him wrap his strong arms around me. He nuzzled his face into my neck and breathed in deeply, he was scenting me. "God I missed your smell" he said. He took his face out of my neck and kissed me passionately.

I wasn't expecting it so we fell back on the bed, he started moving down my face onto my jaw and he started kissing me just under my ear "not that I'm not enjoying this, but what happened to _forget me and forget your love for me_" I moaned "I take everything back, I can't stay away from you, I felt incomplete like I..." "Like you were broken, shattered" I said smugly "something like that" he smirked at me "where's Jer?" "He went to go visit Bonnie for a while". He kissed me deeply again he tilted his head as I felt his tongue enter my mouth. He started tugging my shirt up. But before things got too heated the doorbell rang. He got off me "you should get that"

I straightened my shirt, flashed to the door and opened it. As soon as I did I regretted it "hey Stefan."

"Hey Elena can I come in?" I moved sideways so he could come in. "what's up?" I asked him. "So I heard Damon broke the sire bond" "yep" I knew this conversation was inevitable, but I've made my mind up. It will always be Damon. "So since you're sure of your feelings I was wondering if we should get back together again" he said as he caressed my face. "Stefan..." I began saying but I was cut off when he kissed me. I pulled away immediately "what the hell Stefan!" I was going to say more but was cut off again when a low growl rumbled throughout the house. It literately shook the house, the growl didn't come from me and as I looked at Stefan he wasn't looking at me but behind me.

I turned around and saw Damon at the top of the stairs looking like he was going to murder someone. He flashed to us in an instant, pushed me behind him and snarled at Stefan, his lips were curled back revealing a pair of very sharp, lethal fangs. "Damon shh it's okay" I whispered to him as I stroked his back gently. It seemed like he didn't hear me as he let out another growl. "Stefan you should leave" I suggested "what is **HE** doing here?" he asked me "I thought you said he let you go!"

"He did let me go and I've been meaning to talk to you about that Stefan, I **love** Damon, and he's it for me. I'm sorry Stefan but I love him it took me a while to realise that but now I'm more certain than ever especially since the sire bond is broken" "Elena..." he tried moving closer but at that point I think Damon had heard enough as he snarled at Stefan.

He was about to pin him but I flashed in front of him and held his face in my hands. "Damon it's okay. Go back into my room and I'll be there in a minute okay" I said gently, he put his fangs away for a second as he looked down at me and kissed me gently. Before he went up he looked at Stefan as his veins under his eyes rippled and went red for a second and then he flashed up the stairs. "Get out of here Stefan"

"But Elena I love you..."

"I don't love you Stefan get over it" I said as I shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face.

I took a deep breath. I could hear Damon pacing around in my room. I ran upstairs and into my room Damon was pacing in front of the window. He seemed like he was more animal than man as the muscles in his back were all tensed up. He was actually scaring me as he let out a low growl "D-D-Damon" he turned around and flashed to me. He bent his head and gently nuzzled the side of my face "it's ok I'm okay" I said as I kissed him lightly, that seemed to calm him down a bit as he let out a low comforting rumble from his chest. I lead him to my bed and we lay down together. I snuggled into his chest as he gently stroked my back. Eventually sleep took over both of us.


End file.
